


the way i've been craving

by howdoyousleep



Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cell Phones, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Intern Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Senator Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: "Lunch break at 12:30. My office. Hope you’re hungry…"It’s the ellipsis that sends Bucky’s insides swimming warmly, his heart beating twice as fast against his ribs where he sits in class. Senator Rogers is concise, direct, to the point. Without an ellipsis this is lunch, this is a meeting. With it though?This is a booty call.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665868
Comments: 64
Kudos: 424





	the way i've been craving

**Author's Note:**

> Just an Ask response for my sweet [ baby bex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becassine/pseuds/Becassine) that turned into something long enough to post here, hehe. This is filthy.  
> Un-beta'd, hope you enjoy! 💕

_Lunch break at 12:30. My office. Hope you’re hungry…_

It’s the ellipsis that sends Bucky’s insides swimming warmly, his heart beating twice as fast against his ribs where he sits in class. Senator Rogers is concise, direct, to the point. Without an ellipsis this is lunch, this is a meeting. With it though?

This is a booty call. 

He’s buzzing as he opens the door to the Senator’s office, oak door heavy and sturdy, much like that of the man sitting behind the desk within. Bucky knows that he’s about to get swept away in the tide that is the swirling waters of Steve Rogers so he takes in what he can in a short amount of time, takes time to center himself and breathe.

The older man is on the phone, voice somewhat tense. His jacket lays carelessly across the center of his desk, visible, crisp, white shirtsleeves rolled up his forearms. Bucky swallows thickly. Even without Rogers’ striking physical appearance, he takes up space, brands himself into everyone’s minds because of his passion, drive, and articulate thoughts.

But Steve is _hot as fuck._ Steve has a face and a body made for a fashion ad, made for a runway, one that makes Bucky’s brain go absolutely stupid.

Bucky feels himself slipping where he stands.

A flick of a hand in acknowledgement, an almost dismissive one that has Bucky wanting to fall to his knees, has Bucky stepping into the office on wobbly legs.

 _“Lock it,”_ Steve mimes and mouths, turning his attention back to his phone call. Bucky turns, locks the door, wants to giggle or moan, he isn’t sure which. His dick is at half-mast, chubbed up in his pants, easy and eager and _slutty_. He sets his stuff down on the floor next to the chair across the desk from the Senator and before he can take a seat Steve is snapping his fingers, pointing to the floor. He doesn’t even glance up at Bucky. Why does Bucky want to be so _good_ for this man?

He swallows down his whimper loudly.

A thrill that feels like electricity runs up Bucky’s spine as he falls to the floor and crawls his last few steps, closes the distance between the two of them.

_“Right, yes I’m aware of what—no, Wilson wouldn’t do that. Listen, if we can’t get—”_

The feeling of being good and that electricity pools at the base of Bucky’s neck each time his knee knocks into navy blue carpet. They shouldn’t be there, neither should his hands. Maybe that makes Bucky special.

The Senator doesn’t sound happy, doesn’t sound at ease, and Bucky wants to make it better, wants to help. That is the purpose of their relationship after all, isn’t it? Steve can multitask, mind alarmingly powerful, and the moment Bucky’s lips meet Steve’s knee, the older man is pressing his phone between his shoulder and ear, reaching for the zipper of his pants.

Bucky nods his head silently, nuzzles his cheek into Steve’s thigh, looks up at the Senator as he wets his lips in anticipation. He’s delighted the Senator is already hard and all for Bucky. Everything they do together is Bucky’s favorite, a new temporary and greater love for each sexual experience and act they share together, but there can’t be anything better than the Senator letting Bucky suck on his cock.

Bucky craves it. He daydreams about it when he should be paying attention in class or at dinner or in meetings. He’ll always ache for Steve’s cock in his ass but there’s something about how heavy the Senator feels on his tongue, how he fills up Bucky’s mouth and throat, that Bucky will always want. He loves using his mouth to make Steve feel good. _Hell,_ he’d choose a blowjob over getting fucked more often than not.

Which is why he whimpers happily when the Senator adjusts, shuffles, pulls his cock and balls out and through the opening in his pants. Bucky can’t even hide his excitement, how hot the sight makes him. If he had a tail he’d wag it.

He knows what Steve likes to see, has been trained well. Bucky shifts and centers himself between the Senator’s thighs, is slow to tip his hips back _(“Want you presenting on all sides when I feed you my cock…”),_ opens his mouth wide. When he looks up at Steve from under his eyelashes Bucky sticks his tongue out for good measure before the Senator is taking his cock in hand, smacking it down onto Bucky’s tongue.

Bucky knows Steve continues talking on the phone because he can see his mouth moving but the words spoken are not processing in Bucky’s mind. There’s no way for them to when he’s focusing so heavily on not whimpering or reaching or _begging_ for Steve’s cock.

_“Alright, well it sounds like we all just need to meet because this whole middle-man and phone call bullshit isn’t working. No, I know I know it’s—right, exactly. You tell me when and I’ll be there. Right, bye.”_

Bucky purrs when Steve’s phone hits the desk, when the Senator looks down at Bucky and says gruffly, _“Go on.”_

Steve’s sigh of relief is music to Bucky’s ears, settles softly around his neck. It makes him feel sweet, makes him feel like he has this backwards should-be-shameful feeling of purpose. Bucky is the one this powerful man calls on when he wants release, when he wants to feel good, get his dick wet. Bucky is the one Senator Rogers chooses to fuck, to use, to please.

Bucky loves being Senator Rogers’ plaything.

He shows Steve just that by the way he closes his lips around the tip of the Senator’s cock, loose and exaggerated and wet. It’s a sweet suckle, one more for Bucky to savor and enjoy the girth and taste of Steve’s cock. He lets his tongue swirl and slide along his bitty mouthful, takes a little more and strokes the hot steely skin of Steve’s cock with his tongue.

“As sweet as this display is, I’m impatient, Barnes. Get on with it,” the Senator snaps in a tone with little bite behind it, an exhausted one. Bucky would normally huff, push the older man’s buttons, but he wants to be the seemingly one good thing to happen to Steve today. He abides, whimpers and puts on a practiced show of sliding the Senator’s cock into his mouth and to the back of his throat. His eyes water, betray him, when he reaches the halfway point, but he powers through with eager experience. He relaxes his tongue, stretches it along the bottom of Steve’s cock, hums as he presses forward, _takes._ He’s struggling when his nose hits the fuzzy warm skin of the Senator’s stomach, but it’s the best kind of struggle.

 _“Goddamn,_ knew that fuckin’ mouth was just the thing that would make Daddy’s day better, _mmm_ ,” Steve rumbles, brushes his hand through Bucky’s hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him in infinitely closer. When Bucky gags, sputters, Steve makes a happy noise. Bucky’s dick aches in his pants. He tries his hardest to collect himself as he pulls his head back, slips his mouth back up that cock.

He makes a surprised noise when Steve sits forward, lays a tight hand under Bucky’s chin, _tugs._

“Give Daddy a kiss, c’mere.”

It’s a hot kiss, a wet one, _quick_. Bucky’s certain his lips are covered in spit and he’s even more certain Daddy doesn’t care. He moans before he’s being pushed back down to Steve’s lap within a few seconds.

“V’got somewhere to be soon, sugar. Make it count.”

Bucky does, always does. He prides himself in his vigor, in his eagerness to please and his talented mouth. He doesn’t need any fancy tricks or overcompensation in one area compared to any other; he’s got a hot filthy mouth and he knows how to use it.

He works the Senator over with practiced skill. The older man doesn’t enjoy a quick or harsh fuck of the mouth unless he’s feeling quite fiery. Daddy likes a solid reasonable build. He likes feeling Bucky’s tongue flutter along the tip of his cock, loves feeling Bucky swallow around him as many times as he can manage before pulling back with a shaky inhale. He never pulls off though, never lets his mouth leave the Senator’s cock, knows better than to do so.

He realizes Steve must truly be having a shitty day by the way he lets himself sit back and watch Bucky suck him off. The Senator tends to have a plethora of things to do when Bucky stops by his office for one thing and one thing only. He’ll respond to emails, talk on the phone, work his way through a stack of papers. Rarely does he sit back and take it all in.

It makes the base of Bucky’s neck tingle, makes him wiggle a bit where he sits.

“You love this, don’t you?” Steve asks him, almost rhetorically. _Don’t take your mouth off of his cock._ Bucky lets himself bring a hand up to grab Daddy’s cock at the base, holds him steady while he breathes, “Yes, Daddy,” right there on the crown of his cock, lips brushing against it sweetly. He wraps his lips back around the tip of Steve’s cock, suckles on it once more before Steve hums.

“Should just keep you here in this office for me to use whenever I wanna. Gotta be at the ready to keep Daddy’s dick wet don’t you, Buck?”

Bucky barely keeps his eyes open, mewls around a mouthful of cock. He’d put his life on hold to do that for the Senator, to show Steve such dedication, to be used. This time around he doesn’t answer with words, but instead fills his mouth up to the brim with Daddy dick. He looks up and locks eyes with Steve, swallows and bobs his head, makes a filthy noises with his mouth as he does so. That is confirmation enough. Steve just nods his head, brushes his hand through Bucky’s hair.

“S’what I thought.”

Bucky finds himself getting lost in the rhythmic bob and slurp of his mouth on Steve’s cock. The slippery slide of that dick between his lips, against his tongue, sweeps him away into that sweet sugary mindset he sometimes feels himself floating away to. Even with Steve’s apparent exhaustion he is incredibly encouraging, mouth spewing filth, hand on Bucky’s head. It’s warm and slow and indulgent.

Bucky should have known better. He blames the stretch of the Senator’s cock against his lips for fogging up his brain.

Steve reaches down, brushes his hand along Bucky’s chin before grabbing for his cock. He jerks it slowly and against Bucky’s face, his cheek, his lips. Bucky’s exhales are akin to gravelly moans, mouth dropped open, but he quickly finds himself kissing his way down to Daddy’s sac. Steve rumbles when Bucky’s mouth goes to work on his balls, lapping and sucking and mouthing at them. The Senator’s balls make Bucky’s neck weak, such a sign of masculinity, of an Alpha male, that it makes Bucky’s insides melt and sitr.

He’d let the Senator sit on his face, he’s sure of it.

When Bucky shakes his face, his tongue, between Steve’s balls, he barely feels the Senator’s hand cup his chin.

“Daddy’s balls full enough for you?”

Surely the only reason Steve chooses to cup Bucky’s chin is because he is anticipating Bucky’s reactions to his words. Bucky’s neck goes boneless. He swears he hears incorrectly, that the Senator didn’t say the words he truly did, but Steve is chuckling, jerking Bucky’s chin forward. Bucky whines, runs the flat of his tongue along whatever he can, feels spit run past the curve of his bottom lip.

“Yeah, they heavy and full’a that Daddy come you achy for, Buck?”

Bucky chokes, whimpers, has nowhere to go because of the Senator’s grip on his chin but wouldn’t go anywhere else if he had the choice. Face-first in Daddy’s balls is where he wants to be. He lets out a few more whimpers because of how basely he resorted to mouthing and lapping at the very balls Steve is taunting him with. He’s a slut for this man.

“I asked you a question. Daddy’s balls heavy enough for you?” Steve repeats as his grip on Bucky’s chin loosens. With his other hand, Steve reverts back to stroking himself off, to touching himself and listening to Bucky whine, “Yes, Daddy. So _full,_ so _big._ ”

Bucky sucks one ball into his mouth, moans around it as his cheeks light up like a freshly stoked fire. His dick aches but his _chest_ aches more, mortified that his mouth is full of someone’s sac as he comments on how full of come it is. Steve groans, all throat, bites out a command of, “Stroke me off too, come on,” before he sits back once more. Bucky does so gladly, anything to satiate the slut inside of him, anything to take his mind off his humiliation.

He is so incredibly naïve to think that would be the end of his beet-red cheeks.

“Been savin’ it up for you, y’know that?” Steve mumbles off-handedly and Bucky almost goes cross-eyed. “Know how much you love your Daddy’s come. Been walkin’ around heavy for a few days now. That make you feel special, Buck?”

 _Goddamnit,_ it does— it makes Bucky feel spoiled. The slut inside of him is tickled.

A tight tap on his cheek brings him back to himself, knows Steve deserves a response, expects one.

 _“Mhmm,”_ he whimpers as he presses a messy kiss to the underside of Steve’s cock. “M’special, Daddy. Thank… thank you.”

“S’a good boy. I’m gonna let you choose how you wanna get all this Daddy come. You want it in your mouth—” and Bucky is so very ready to nod his head frantically until Steve finishes with, “—or you want me to come all over that pretty face?”

_“Ohh…”_

Bucky breaks form, collapses a bit more onto his knees, falling forward as his head swims. Come on his face? Why is Bucky keen on that? It’s messy and degrading and territorial and _why doesn’t Bucky want it?_

He puts the Senator’s cock back into his mouth, sucks it between his lips and sputters around it, whimpers and chokes on his own noises and a mouthful of cock.

“That put you in quite the predicament, boy? Makin’ you choose?”

Bucky’s whimpers are downright pitiful, make him sound like he’s crying on this cock. He nods his head where he sucks the Senator down, doesn’t trust himself to talk. The hand in his hair, the one stroking his scalp, eases some of his stress.

 _“Hmm,_ havin’ you drink all’a me down is quite tempting, feedin’ my boy well… but that face covered in my come? That could be _pretty,_ Buck.”

There’s no way Bucky will be able to choose one or the other. He loves feeling Steve come in his mouth, the twitch of his cock as it pumps everything it can down Bucky’s throat. He loves feeling used in such a way, loves being this hole Daddy can use to fuck his come into. But to have that come on his face? On his cheeks and eyelashes and chin? That is tempting for the mark of territory _alone_.

Steve can always see right through Bucky, always so transparent, and he is soon humming, an amused noise.

“What about a compromise, sugar? This is politics after all…”

Bucky likes compromises. He nods his head, pouts and whimpers as he pulls off of Daddy’s cock with a, “Yes, yes… compromise. Please?”

Steve takes his cock in hand again, begins stroking it at a quicker pace as he watches Bucky run his tongue along his bottom lip.

“How ‘bout you stick your pretty tongue out far for Daddy and he promises to give you some come there? The rest on your face?”

Bucky _moans._ That. That is what he wants. He wants Steve’s come all over his face _and_ in his mouth. Daddy is so smart, so giving. Bucky nods his head, opens his mouth wide, sticks out his tongue in the same manner he had a within a minute of walking into this office. The Senator slaps his cockhead down onto Bucky’s tongue in the same way he had earlier. This time around Bucky does make a noise, does whine in a needy desperate way.

“Where are your manners?”

“Please… please, Daddy. Come in my mouth, come… come on my face,” Bucky murmurs as sultry as he can manage. He can’t imagine it sounding anything but pathetic but he’s almost certain Steve found it arousing anyway. The older man groans then, a noise that already sounds like relief, like he’s already come. The hand on his cock isn’t flying but it’s moving at a pace that Bucky is very familiar with. He sticks his tongue out once more, opens his mouth.

“M’gonna take a picture’a you, Buck. All covered in Daddy’s come, on your knees in my office. Gonna keep it all for myself, gonna look at it later when I’m missin’ this sweet mouth…”

There’s nothing Bucky can do to stop the moan that rises up out of his throat, not with his open mouth. It’s a loud noise, one filled with desire and a bit of shame. He isn’t going to do a damn thing to stop the Senator from taking his picture while he’s in this predicament.

When Steve’s breath hitches, Bucky whimpers, grabs for Steve’s knee.

 _“Hands,”_ the Senator spits and Bucky’s whimper this time around is one of embarrassment, hand smacking down onto carpet. He knows the rules. He can do better.

 _“God,_ you’re pretty like this, baby. Even if you do go stupid for Daddy’s come, still so fuckin’ pretty,” Steve breathes, heavier breaths starting to show up in the rise and fall of Steve’s broad shoulders. Bucky whines. He likes being pretty for Daddy. Steve sits up a bit, huffs and then _stands_ , runs his hand through Bucky’s hair and _yanks._ The movements are slow and rapid, both at once, syrupy in Bucky’s cotton candy brain but quick in all reality.

He has no choice but to lean, to bend his back with the force of Steve’s pushiness and sudden movement. He isn’t sure whether he should look at Steve’s cock right at his tongue, maybe a bit above, or if he should look up and meet Daddy’s eyes. Once he glances up though, the answer is obvious—he wants to watch Daddy’s face when he comes.

There’s a gasp, a sharp one, _nothing_ , and then the first spurt of come hits Bucky right across his cheek.

 _“Oh…_ fuck. Yes,” Steve all but whispers as he holds Bucky’s head in place with one hand and fucks his cock with the other, ensuring both he and Bucky get what they want. He’s focused, even like this, eyebrows knit together, mouth dropped open. It makes Bucky’s dick and balls _throb._ He can barely focus on them though, is far more concerned with the stripes of come that land in his mouth. He swallows the first one immediately, can’t help himself, lets Steve’s come slip down the back of his throat as he sticks his tongue out quickly.

_“Oh, Buck…”_

By the time Steve is done moaning, done painting up Bucky’s face with his come, Bucky is covered in an indecent amount of it. There’s some spattered over one of his eyes, closed tight, some across his cheeks, down his chin. He makes sure to not lick the come off of his lips; he was told he can only have the come on his tongue. His transparency prevails when Steve, still breathing heavily, slips his thumb along Bucky’s bottom lip, collects the come there and presses it between Bucky’s lips.

Bucky moans in appreciation, suck Daddy’s finger down at the same time.

 _“Fuck,_ you’re a little slut for it…”

Bucky had forgotten all about Steve’s off-handed comment about taking Bucky’s picture until the Senator reaches for his phone. His entire torso clenches. He whimpers.

“You thought I was kidding?” Daddy asks him in almost a slur, a mixture of arousal and exhaustion as he drops his cock onto Bucky’s face. He’s barely softened any, still big and fat as ever. Bucky feels lowly, feels used. He fucking _loves_ it.

“Tilt your head back, let my cock sit there on—there ya go, _yeah_.”

Bucky can’t _hear_ a phone’s camera being used but he knows that’s exactly what is happening, can almost make it out with his one open eye. Bucky whimpers when he feels the Senator take his cock in hand yet again, smack it against Bucky’s cheek, his lips. He uses his spent cock as a vehicle to smear come across Bucky’s skin, into his mouth.

“What’ya say, baby? Whatd’you tell your Daddy?” Steve asks and Bucky has a sneaking suspicion these pictures have turned into a video. Might as well make the most of it.

He suckles the tip of Steve’s cock between his lips, loose because of the older’s sensitivity, wet and filthy nonetheless. He bobs his head shallowly, purses his lips around the crown, flutters his tongue. He doesn’t mean to giggle softly, a cute little noise, but when Steve joins him in a throaty chuckle of his own, he knows it is acceptable.

“Thank you for lunch, Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr! 💕](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/howdoyousleep3)


End file.
